


“You’re cute when you’re sleeping.” [Anders x Fenris]

by CapsuleCosplay



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsuleCosplay/pseuds/CapsuleCosplay
Summary: They hate each other... On that we can agree.But once left alone ? Hm...
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	“You’re cute when you’re sleeping.” [Anders x Fenris]

Anders finished to wash his hands from the bloody mess they were. The clinic san silent, no one there except the team’s bodyguard: Fenris.

Hawke took him in few hours ago from their last mission. The elf was unconscious, covered in blood, Hawke was in such panic that Anders understood Fenris live held only by his will. And even if the mage preached his death multiple times during their common arguments, he couldn’t let his chance being taken from another.

_“Sorry pal, but I have to save you.”_ Said Anders, taking the elf in his arms. _“You can go now, Hawke, I will take care of him, have a drink with the others, I’ll keep you in touch with his state once I’m done with him.”_

Hawke nodded before leaving, keeping an eye on the mage as he walked through the door. Anders put Fenris on the central table, taking off his armour parts and upper clothes. Making sure to not make the elf bleed more than he was already.

_“Well, you surely were the main target this time…”_ He sighed. _“Dammit Fenris, don’t you dare end up there, not here, not now, not before-” “Before what?”_

The elf slowly opened an eye, the other glued by dry blood.

_“Nothing, stay still. I will try to not hurt you more that you already are, but protest about the use of magic and I shall become the worst butcher this town ever knew!”_

Fenris could not keep a slight giggle from escaping his mouth, making him pout as the soft laugh remembered him of his broken ribs. A smile drew itself on Anders’s lips:

_“The subject seems to agree as to have an intact sense of humour… Makers be praised, what good news!”_

Fenris only scoffed, closing his opened eye as Anders began his healing spell.

_“This will end soon, try not to faint princess.”_ Said the mage, but the pain already took the elf away from reality.

[…]

Fenris slowly woke up, trying to cope with himself, where he was, what happened to him. He tried to sit in the bed he was but a hand softly patting his cheek took him from his thoughts:

_“Not yet Fen, you should rest. I already told to the others how you felt, and that you needed time to heal properly, in which they all agreed. You can stay, they want you back healthy and broody, not dead.”_

Fenris opened his eyes, Anders was sitting at his right, a book hanging by his left hand, the right one softly cupping his cheek. Has he been there for long?

_“I told you not to call me that way. And I’m not broody!”_ He dodged the hand in a short head shake, which made Anders giggle.

_“Alright, alright… But still, you have to rest. May I offer tea, meal? Would our sleeping beauty mind a fresh bowl of cold soup?”_ Anders got up smiling, Fenris, him, wondered how long have he slept to feel such hunger. And for how long the mage remained at his side while he was sleeping? Too many questions came to him, as he looked at Anders with insistence.

_“Anders, have you been there… All the time?”_

The mage turned to him smiling:

_“Well someone had to keep an eye on you for the last days, so I closed the clinic for this time. Also, you’re in my bed so yeah, I was always next to you.”_

Fenris nearly choked swallowing these words.

_“But hey, you’re cute when you’re sleeping…”_

The elf would have already killed him if his body wasn’t still sore from the exhaustion. And the smile the mage gave him while blushing did not help his fate.

_“You know I’m going to kill you for this.”_

_“Maybe you will, maybe not. Afterall, I was not the one curling up on my chest for more patting…”_

Anders turned over and reached for the soup downstairs.

_“NEITHER WAS SIR-POUNCE-A-LOT!”_

…

Dead.

…

The mage was dead.

…

But after the soup.


End file.
